Umbreon
Umbreon is Eevee's fifth evolution, and the one most capable of doing damage to enemies. Luckily, it has plenty of ways to support the other Eeveelutions by scouting or using status condition-causing support moves, and its Dark-type powers add a level of protection to allies by preventing opposing Psychics from having their way on the battlefield. Pokedex Information Umbreon has traditionally had the most difficult time evolving of all the evolutions- requireing a very happy Eevee at night in an area without clouds blocking the moonlight. Seeing as the chances of that happening are rather slim, the Lunar Ribbon was created long ago and is still in use. Like the Sun Ribbon that Espeon uses, it is a multi-use item that can be left out in the moonlight for a few weeks to regain its charge and allow evolution for another Eevee. Umbreon has the least effective natural abilities of all the Eeveelutions- they can't control water/fire/ice, manipulate sunlight or lightning, or cause havoc with psychic powers (well, mostly). Instead, they have Dark powers, which really aren't all that effective. Luckily, Umbreon does have two other very limited natural abilities, in the form of its own very weak psychic powers and weak poisons that its body produces. The psychic powers most Umbreon have aren't good for anything more than minor support however, and the poisons most Umbreon are able to use aren't real toxic. Their ability is shared with Espeon, and is called Synchronize. This ability allows them to copy some kinds of negative status conditions, giving whatever status they may have to their opponent. While a good ability in theory, in practice most Pokemon are immune to whatever status conditions they cause (such as electric-types causing paralysis and fire-types causing burns) and it requires Umbreon to first be stricken with a status condition, which means something has already gone wrong. Luckily, Umbreon's high defensive stats means that it is much more capable of putting Synchronize to good use than Espeon is. Umbreon's height is 3'3" or 1 meter, making Umbreon tied for the tallest Eeveelution. They are of a similar size to most Leafeons, although Vaporeon are generally larger than an Umbreon. With an average weight of 59.5 pounds or 27 kilograms, Umbreon is also the second heaviest of the evolutions, although nearly foud pounds average lighter than Vaporeon. Their larger size and weight is both a blessing and a curse- they're big enough that they may sometimes have problems hiding while on scouting missions and their weight may sometimes be enough for the floor beneath their feet to creak or otherwise make noise, when it may not do so for other evolutions. However, this also means that their meager Attack stat gets a bit of a boost over other Eeveelutions simply due to having more weight (and thus more force) to put behind their physical attacks. Umbreon's stats are very different from those of the other Eeveelutions- its highest is Special Defense, with a very high Defense and high hit points helping it to stay alive when other evolutions would have failed. However, Umbreon are quite slow and their offensive stats are terrible. As a result, while nothing out there has an easy time killing or even simply knocking out an Umbreon, there isn't really anything out there that an Umbreon has an easy time taking out, either. Umbreon in the Eevee Elite Umbreon have always been in an odd position due to their lack of powerful attacks. Traditionally, this led most Umbreon into scouting and support roles, where they hopefully would not be forced into fighting. They have also often served as escorts or bodyguards, with their defenses often allowing for others to escape without requireing the sacrifice of the Umbreon. Those who went into an offensive role usually either made use of their poison abilities or created some kind of powerful Dark attack. Some Umbreon have access to a special kind of energy, known as Moonlit energy, which makes their attacks much more powerful. Other Umbreon often create some kind of more that uses the yellow rings on their body to immobilize or otherwise attack an opponent. And there is an extremely rare ability that allows an Umbreon to control the moonlight in a similar way to how a Leafeon can use the sunlight to attack or defend....... More recently, some Umbreon have begun to tap into their psychic powers and use those for a variety of purposes. These Umbreons are called Umbreon Psychics (or sometimes Psychic Umbreons), and although their powers are far weaker than an Espeon (and they can't teleport themselves or anything else, no matter how hard they try) they are still useful. Invisibility and psychic shields make an already hard-to-find and hard-to-kill Umbreon effectively invincible for as long as they have enough energy to use their powers. However, their psychic attacks are often even weaker than their dark ones. Umbreon are far from useless, though. Moonlight gives them a decent healing ability, and their psychics powers allow them to be very efective scouts or sentries. Umbreon are also effective drivers for vehicles, as they can't be disabled easily and thus are able to drive for longer than others can. Those Umbreon who take up scouting as their primary role are also often snipers, and due to Umbreon's size and weight they are able to carry large anti-material rifles like the Barrett more easily than a Glaceon or Espeon can (after all, some of those rifles can weigh 30 pounds). Umbreon are overall more likely to use various kinds of weapons than other evolutions due to their lower ability to do damage. Other than sniper and anti-material rifles, many Umbreon also own shotguns, making use of their stealth abilities to get within range. It should be noted, however, that some Umbreon (and lots of other Dark-types) see the useage of Psychic abilities as being a traitor to the powers of a Dark Pokemon. In somes cases this can cause problems. Also, any Umbreon who uses their psychic powers often will have their eye color gradually change from red to purple (or for a shiny, from yellow to green), making them easily distinguishable. Category:Eeveelutions and Enemies